Wishful Thinking
by celestialstarynight
Summary: Longshot tearing Wally to pieces because he can't be with his Spitfire. One-shot to One Direction's song 'I Wish'. Even if you hate them you should still read. Rated T for kissing. RAxAxKF


**Wishful Thinking**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so in this they used an evil clone Roy to slip into the Watch Tower and plant the nano tech mind control thingys on the JL. Roy was locked up in his apartment closet before the new Leaguers got their cards and that was when the switch was made. The team found him and then saved the day. Any other changes will be pointed out in the text.

Thanks to my best friend artyfan for proofreading this while we were in class. And who ever said Product Team was a useless class?

Bold is the song lyrics, duh, they just sorta led the story along

* * *

It was one week after the fiasco at the Watch Tower and Roy had come to the cave to hang out with the team, one member more so than the others.

**He takes your hand  
**Wally watched as Roy took Artemis's hand. They sat on the love seat together. Everyone had sat down to watch a movie.  
**I die a little  
**Wally felt his heart break into little pieces. That was his older brother, sitting close to the girl he had fallen head over heels for.  
**I watch your eyes  
**He looked at her dark grey eyes from across the room. Dick was asking him something but Wally didn't hear his words.  
**And I'm in riddles  
**Her eyes mesmerized him and he scowled as they turned towards Roy. They were filled with emotion and Wally had to look away when Roy met her gaze.  
**Why can't you look at me like that?  
**He had been too slow. Him, Wally West, _the _Kid Flash, had been too slow in asking out the girl of his dreams. His older brother had beaten him to it. He had always thought that the two hated each other. Of course, their fighting may have looked like hatred too, but Wally had always considered their arguing to be flirting.

The next week Wally saw Artemis in the back hallway as he went to his room to finish his homework with Dick.  
**When you walk by  
**She walked right by him, their shoulders almost touching. Wally couldn't stand it anymore, he had to say something. He turned to her and opened his mouth.  
**I try to say it  
**"Artemis-"  
But she cut him off. "Sorry Wally, can't talk. I'm late for a date with Roy."  
**But then I freeze  
**Wally felt his heart stop. She was going to meet _him_. Wally had stopped thinking of Roy as his brother. Roy was _him_ now.  
**And never do it  
**Artemis turned and continued walking. Wally just stared after her until she turned the corner. Wally walked, slowly, back to his room. Dick looked up from his biology book as Wally entered with a scowl on his face.  
"Wally, are you okay?" Dick asked him.  
**My tongue gets tied  
**All Wally could see was Artemis leaving him behind because she was meeting _him_.  
**The words get trapped  
**Wally didn't answer Dick's question. He just sat down and angrily began his history homework. Dick looked at him curiously but didn't press the issue.

Two weeks later...  
**I hear the beat of my heart getting louder  
**Conner looked up from his essay. _'What is that noise?'_ he thought to himself. He looked to Wally sitting across from him at the island in the kitchen. The noise was Wally's heart beat, now louder than usual.  
**Whenever I'm near you  
**Conner saw that Wally's gaze was over his shoulder so Conner turned around. Artemis had just entered the kitchen with Zatanna. The two were talking about the dance at the local community center. M'gann had insisted the entire team go.

"So you're going with Roy, right?" Zatanna asked as she grabbed an Izze from the fridge.

Artemis laughed. Wally focused on the sound of her laugh rather than the words now coming out of her mouth. "If I can drag him out of his apartment I am. I told him that if Megan is forcing me to go the least he can do is suffer with me." Artemis chose a V8 VFusion for herself and then turned to Zatanna. "So did you ask a certain bird to go?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Zatanna sighed unhappily and set her drink down. "I did, but Robin said he was bringing Batgirl along. I didn't even know there was a Batgirl!" she said as she threw up her hands in exasperation.

Wally tuned the girls out and focused on his chemistry. He could sympathize with Zatanna. How were you supposed to compete with someone you didn't even know was a threat?

...

Wally and Zatanna ended up having to be each other's dates because the people they wanted to go with were taken. The two just sat at a table, skulking. Then a slow song came on and a blond boy with a French accent asked Zatanna to dance. She smiled at him and left to try to enjoy herself. Wally followed them with his eyes just to have something to do. His breath caught when they passed a familiar couple.  
**But I see you with him slow dancing  
**Roy had his hands around Artemis's waist and hers were around his neck with her head resting on his shoulder.  
**Tearing me apart  
**His heart was breaking but he couldn't tear his eyes away.  
**'Cause you don't see  
**They turned around slowly and Wally looked at Artemis's beautiful face, her eyes were closed and there was a small smile on her lips. If she were to open her eyes she would be looking Wally right in the face.  
**Whenever you kiss him  
**They kept turning and Wally could now see both their profiles. Then, as if they were taunting him, Artemis brought her head up and kissed Roy on the lips. Gradually deepening the kiss as the music played.  
**I'm breaking  
**Wally's jaw dropped and he finally looked down. Never had he felt so empty, so betrayed. He knew he had no right to feel betrayed. Roy had asked her out first. But he pushed those thoughts away, content for now to just hate Roy with all his being.  
**Oh how I wish that was me  
**And wish; wish it was him who had kissed Artemis on New Year's. Wish it was him who was kissing her now.

"Wally, are you all right?" Barbra asked as she and Dick sat down at the table.

"Fine," Wally grumbled.

Barbra turned up an eyebrow and looked to Dick. Dick shrugged but still looked concerned.

...

Roy and Artemis had been dating for two months. Wally sulked around the cave whenever they hung out there, but somehow, only Dick seemed to notice.  
**He looks at you  
**Wally glared at Roy from across the room. Wally didn't understand why he hadn't raced off to his room yet. The glare was pointless anyway. Roy was too busy looking at Artemis to notice the angry ginger moping on the couch.  
**The way that I would  
**Roy had a smile on his face, a rare thing for him but getting more and more frequent. Artemis caught his gaze and smiled back.

Dick watched the three from the shadows. While he liked seeing Roy happy, the look he was giving Artemis was the same one Wally gave her when no one is looking.  
**Does all the things, I know that I could  
**"Ugh, I'm so thirsty," Artemis complained loudly and then moved to get up. Roy got up faster and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get you something," he said to her and she sat back down. "What do you want?"

"Pomegranate Blueberry V8 VFusion ," Wally muttered to himself, Artemis had been addicted to those for the past three months.

"Pomegranate Blueberry V8 VFusion," Artemis told Roy.

"Knew it," Wally muttered, again to himself.

It took Roy a minute to get the drink from the kitchen and come back to his spot next to Artemis.

"I would have been faster," Wally declared quietly to himself before racing off to his room, no longer being able to take it.

Dick watched him go. He frowned because he heard every word Wally said.  
**If only time, could just turn back  
**Wally entered his room and locked the door behind him. He went up to his bed and punched his pillow repeatedly.

"You just had to tie up evil Roy," he growled resentfully. "Couldn't have let the real one do it. Not that the real one would have been able to do it anyway because he was a little _busy_." The pillow exploded in a puff of feathers as he said the last word.

Wally turned off the light and fell bitterly onto his bed, wishing he could do that night over.  
**'Cause I got three little words**

"I love you, Arty" he whispered into the darkness.**  
That I've always been dying to tell you  
**Why hadn't he told her earlier? Why had he waited to ask her out? Why did Roy have to be such an ass?

...

Friday afternoon, he entered the cave and heard music. Curious, he moved towards the noise. He passed Raquel and Kaldur sparring and headed into the living room. He stopped short of the door. The music was coming from Artemis's mp3 player.  
**But I see you with him slow dancing  
**Roy and Artemis were embracing in front to the couch. They might have been dancing before but now they were just holding each other in their arms.  
**Tearing me apart  
**It was all Wally can do to stop himself from literally crying out in pain.  
**'Cause you don't see  
**Neither had noticed his appearance. Once again Wally was unable to look away.  
**Whenever you kiss him  
**They went to kiss and Wally could take it no longer.  
**I'm breaking  
**He rushed from the room, feeling as though he'd never be whole again.  
**Oh how I wish that was me  
**'_Why does it hurt so much? Why can't it be me?'_Wally thought to himself as he fell into a fitful slumber.

That night, he dreamt of Artemis.  
**With my hands on your waist  
**She held him close to her, touching his face softly with her fingertips. His hands were holding her waist as he pulled her closer.  
**While we dance in the moonlight  
**Soft music played through his mind and they swayed side to side. The full moon lit up Artemis's gorgeous blond hair and she truly looked like a goddess to Wally.  
**I wish it was me  
**Wally was awoken from his wishful fantasy by her voice in the hall.  
**That you call later on  
**"Alright Roy, I gotta go."

Wally didn't hear _his_ voice so she must have been on the phone.  
**'Cause you wanna say good night  
**"Night Baby," she said sweetly. Wally pretended she was talking to him.

"Goodnight Artemis," Wally whispered to her as he feel back to sleep.

...

Dick was running through the security feeds as usual for trolling material when he saw Roy and Artemis in the living room. He was about to fast forward when he saw the notice that 'Kid Flash B-02' has entered the cave. Dick narrowed his eyes at the screen and kept watching.  
**'Cause I see you with him slow dancing  
**Dick watched Wally stop in the doorway, unnoticed by the room's current occupants.  
**Tearing me apart  
**His heart felt like it was being torn out as he saw the pure look of heartbroken sadness on Wally's face. Artemis and Roy didn't even feel the wind Wally created as he ran pass them to his room.  
**'Cause you don't see  
**Dick couldn't believe that he was the only one who had noticed how Wally felt for the blond archer. He almost wanted to hurt Roy for causing so much pain to Wally.

...

Wally's dreams took an unpleasant turn.  
**But I see you with him slow dancing  
**He watched them dance. He tried to talk to her but his voice wouldn't work.  
**Tearing me apart  
**He loved her. He loved her more than he's ever loved anyone else.  
**'Cause you don't see  
**And she would never love him the same way.  
**Whenever you kiss him  
**Dream Artemis turned to look at him. She smiled wickedly and then turned to kiss Dream Roy passionately.  
**I'm breaking,  
**"No," Wally croaked, both in his dream and out loud, as he reached for her.  
**Oh how I wish  
**The kiss got more intense as Dream Roy's hands moved up her shirt.  
**Oh how I wish  
**He kissed down her neck and she let out a small moan.  
**Oh how I wish, that was me  
**Wally couldn't take his eyes off them as Dream Artemis wrapped her legs around Dream Roy's waist and slid her tongue across his lips.

**Oh how I wish, that was me  
**Suddenly the dream changed and Wally was in Roy's spot. Artemis had her legs wrapped around his waist, with her tongue tasting his lips. Wally let out a content sigh as the dream continued. For now he'd live in his dream and not think of how she wasn't his in real life.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all loved it! I stayed up until 12:30 am on a school night just to finish this! So please support my war against sleep and review :)


End file.
